SW Ep 3: The Forgotten Sister
by ChalcedonyRose
Summary: Amidala, Anakin, Obi-Wan and co. are on a quest for a lost jewel needed to save Naboo. They come upon it on a remote planet called Thenk, where they also find Amidala's *evil* sister, Rianne, banished long ago by Amidala. (This starts kinda in the middle


Star Wars Episode Three: The Forgotton Sister (Tara's Spiffy Ending)  
  
Scene: In the middle of a large jungle on the remote planet called Thenk. Anakin, Amidala, Obi-Wan, C-3PO, R2D2 and the ever annoying Jar jar Binks discover a large hidden temple. Amidala is acting strangely, but no one can figure out why. A strange midget sized fur covered creature comes out of the temple to spea with them. Luckily for them he speaks fluent Basic.  
  
Kindaarrio (the furry dude): What you want here?  
  
Obi-Wan: We are searching for the lost jewel of Wingadria. Legend has it that it is kept in a temple within these forests.  
  
Kindarrio: Stone is here. Princess keeps stone. Princess protects us all. She is kind and good unlike evil one who banished her here. (he looks curiously at Amidala, but she assumes he knows it was she who banished Rianne ((the princess)) there.)  
  
Amidala: WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME? I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT LEGEND!  
  
Kindarrio: Lady is very nervous. Kindarrio was not referring to you, he was referring to someone else, someone long gone. He shall go retrieve Princess for you to speak with. (Kindarrio leaves, Amidala tries to call him back)  
  
Amidala: No, No, that won't be nessecary (she quietly drifts off as he walks out of sight. Anakin and Obi-Wan look at her with curiousity.)  
  
Anakin: Is something wrong Amidala?? (concerned)  
  
Amidala: No.. no.. I'm fine. (anxiously looking in the direction Kindarrio went for any signs of Rianne)  
  
Rianne arrives on scene behind our characters and they fail to notice her there.  
  
Rianne: (dressed in long black silken robes, with hair falling freely about her shoulders. A large blue jewel is hung on a necklace about her neck.) So you are searching for the Wingadria?  
  
((all quickly turn))  
  
Obi-Wan: *surprised he did not feel her presence* How....  
  
Anakin: *staring slightly slack jawed at the pretty girl before him*  
  
Amidala: *trying to escape discreetly*  
  
Rianne: She who wears the Wingadria has no detectable presence.  
  
Obi-Wan: *pulling out a fedeartion credit book* I shall pay for it in credits. How much do you want.  
  
Rianne: I'm afriad it would be of no use to you.  
  
Obi-Wan: But we have to have it to save Naboo!  
  
Rianne: Naboo... ahh, it has been a long time since I was last there. I do not miss it.  
  
Anakin: You've been to Naboo???  
  
Rianne: I was born there. I was one of the princesses until banished my sister.  
  
(Obi-Wan and Anakin turn to Amidala, who had not yet gotten far enough away. She sees she'll have to explain) (Rianne, confused, also looks at Amidala)  
  
Anakin: why would you banish her?  
  
Rianne: *gasps* Amidala??  
  
Amidala: (half nods)  
  
Rianne: *eyes narrow, but then she regains composure, a small smile on her face* ((she removes the Wingadria from around her neck and turns to Obi-Wan)) The Wingadria only works if used by a female of royal blood. Amidala may have it. ((she offers the jewel to Amidala, who tentatively takes it))  
  
As Amidala places the jewel about her neck a large, evil smile spreads across Rianne's face. Anakin looks curiously from one sister to the other. Suddenly loud, earth rocking, explosions fell upon the forest. Rianne looks quickly off set.  
  
Rianne:... uh-oh. The gods are angry. There is an imbalance in the force! Hurry Amidala, you've got to run away, they're going to attack you for wearing the jewel!!!  
  
Amidala: *starting to take it off* Here, then you can have it back... *as it doesn't come off she begins to panick* It... its not coming off!!!  
  
Rianne: Once the necklace is passed it must stay with the wearer until a new young royal woman comes to claim it and puts it on of her own free will. *evil smirk* Did I forget to mention that?  
  
Obi-Wan: Then we must hurry away! Come Amidala, Anakin... *turns to leave*  
  
Rianne: One of you should stay here and help me fend off the Kiiytke's, otherwise they'll catch you. We can buy you time. *she pulls a blank piece of paper out of her pocket and says a few strange words* Allystea mogannium. *map symbols suddenly appear on the map. She hands it to Obi-Wan* Here, follow this to the temple of Zai. You will be safe there. Wait for 1 hour and if we do not arrive, summon your ship and leave. *At Obi-Wan's unsure look she smiles reassuringly* Don't worry, I'll bring you back your apprentice safe and sound, no matter what.  
  
Obi_Wan: *still unsure* why don't I stay and Anakin go with Amidala?  
  
Rianne The crystal feeds off of love between to people***Anakin and Amidala blush deeply***. It would suck any and all emotion from him forever, but I see that you do not love her, so it is safe for you to take her.   
  
Obi-Wan: Alright.. come Amidala. *turns to Anakin* Be safe young friend.  
Anakin: *nods solemnly and turns away from Obi-Wan and Amidala*  
  
***Rianne and Amidala run off into the castle***  
  
Amidala: *as she runs alongside Obi-Wan through the jungle to the temple* I don't know if I trust her with him. She does not have the best intention for my life of the lives of the people I love.  
  
Obi-Wan: She's the only one who's had the crystal before, we can trust her oor risk having Anakin devoid of any emotion. I'd rather risk trusting her.  
  
Amidala: *sighs* Yes, I suppose you're right.  
  
  
******Meanwhile, back at the Temple******  
**Anakin and Rianne run into a small chamber where there are millions upon millions of boxes of weapons**  
  
Rianne: *grabs a white lightsaber* This should be useful  
  
Anakin: I thought... I thought only Jedi used lightsabers.... *he gently touches the hilt of his own lightsaber*  
  
Rianne: Well, not today. *she grabs some black clothing and goes behind and opaque screen. Some light is shining through and Anakin can see her every move*  
  
Anakin: *watches, in slight awe, as Rianne shadow changes from her long flowing dresses into some more durable war clothing*  
  
Rianne: *returns from behind screen, dressed in some type of battle gear* We'd best hurry, they'll be here soon. *runs off*  
  
Anakin: *as they jog through the temple* Just... just what are we going to fight?  
  
Rianne: *pauses and looks at him like he's incredibly dumb* The Kyyliirs, of course.  
  
Anakin: *as they reach the door* I'm afraid to ask, but what's a Kyyliir? *they step out into the bright sun of the day. A 70 foot tall creature covered in fluffy orange fur and foot long fangs roars above his head*  
  
Rianne: That is a Kyyliir.  
  



End file.
